


Smexy Shenanigans in the Swamp

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek Series, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, Many Puns, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge has moved in with Shrek but that doesn't mean he will play by the rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smexy Shenanigans in the Swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The People of Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+People+of+Canada), [True Memers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=True+Memers), [All of the characters in Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+characters+in+Homestuck).



Scourge jumped up and lay down on Shrek's bed. He knew Shrek would be annoyed, but he was too tired to care. The sound of the door opening prevented Scourge from dropping off to sleep. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to doze as the footsteps got closer to the bedroom. "Where are ya, kitty?" Shrek's assertive voice travelled throughout the entire house. "Come out, come out …" Scourge flicked his tail over his face and hid as the bedroom door swung open and hit the wall. "There you are." Shrek seemed to relax for a moment, before realising that the black tom was on his bed. "You're on my bed again."  
"Off the bed."  
"Wee kitty, off the bed."  
Scourge gave in to his anger.  
"No. And my name is Scourge." He hissed back, revealing his fangs to the green ogre. The tiny tom noticed Shrek had taken off his shoes, but nothing else. Shrek stomped forwards, his feet making a distinctive noise on the wooden floorboards.  
"And this is my house." He picked Scourge up by the scruff, making him snarl. "Or do I have to remind you of that?"  
"It's a dump. Even for a swamp." Scourge's ice-blue eyes shone with rebellion and anger. Shrek's own brown eyes clouded with frustration of many kinds. He didn't lash out. He put Scourge back down on the bed. Shrek used one hand to keep Scourge in place and undid his belt with the other. "W … What are you doing?" Scourge mewed, the shine in his eyes fading into fear.  
"Oh, you'll see." Shrek smirked. "I'm removing some layers." With that, he removed his belt and let his trousers drop to the floor. Scourge couldn't take his eyes off of the real monster in the room. It was at least fifteen inches long and it leapt from Shrek's trousers with the speed of a Windclan warrior.  
"Wait … Shrek … I …" Scourge wriggled in vain. Shrek had him pinned. A smile broke across Shrek's face as he got closer to Scourge's face. He leaned in close enough for the black cat to feel his warm ogre breath on his face.  
"Firmly grasp it." Shrek growled. Scourge obliged, holding the green enorgemous cock between his paws.  
"W … What … Do you want me to … do?" Scourge looked up to his seme ogre.  
"Turn around, I'm going to make you a believer." Shrek lessened his grip on Scourge, allowing him to move into position. Scourge was nervous. He didn't know if he would be able to take it, even though he did want to please sensei-Shrek. A warm feeling ran down his rump, as Shrek let his juicy ogre tongue run from his tom-taint to the base of his tail. A shiver of pleasure escaped him, and Shrek took this as a sign his little uke was ready. Resting his megadong at Scourge's winker, Shrek leaned over, pushing himself into Scourge, releasing a roar of pleasure as he did so. Scourge yelped in a confused yowl of pain and pleasure. Shrek was so big and hard, and it wasn't just a saying that Shrek was 'filling' him. With each thrust, Scourge got closer to believing in Starclan, but deep down, he knew Shrek was the true one. His own pocket rocket was on display and Shrek knew he liked it. It wasn't long before Shrek filled Scourge with his love, not once, not twice, but three times before collapsing onto the bed next to the exhausted feline.  
"Was … That okay?" Scourge asked between hurried breaths.  
"Scourge … You were an all-star." Shrek winked. "Next time though …" He looked towards the wardrobe. "I want you to wear something, and be my puss in boots."  
"Of course, Shrek." Scourge kissed Shrek passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, and Shrek let Scourge's tongue win, just this once.


End file.
